


Unholy Trinity 2018

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Torture, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Death of an Unborn child, Drama & Romance, Elation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Hope vs. Despair, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sadness, blood and death, death of a child, happiness, joy, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Welcome to Unholy Trinity! Created by the talented and Sassy MadSoullessQueen! This is 3 days of Lucy being paired with villains of Fairy Tail! I chose Dyst Candace (Look him up, he is canon), Zeref (Love my antagonist dark Wizard), and Zancrow (Who just don't get enough love) The characters and words will be a surprise as I post these chapters. But, a heads up, these stories will not be light and fluffy... There will be a lot of emotions playing in them. Dark is how they are turning out. So, this is just one of a few trigger warning.





	1. Notice

**Welcome to the Unholy Trinity!**

**This particular event was created by** **_MadSoullessQueen_ ** **and brought to fruition by some enabling on my part. Unlike other pairing weeks, this is a writer's choice under the scope of Lucy and a Fairy Tail villain (past or present). So you guys get to choose who to pair her with!**

**Dates:** October 30th, 2018 through November 1st, 2018

**Prompts:**

Day 1:  _ Blood _

Day 2:  _ Rapture _

Day 3:  _ Nightmare _

  
I am attempting this, with the villains. And the ones I have chosen are Dyst, Zeref, Zancrow. I refuse to give anyone a flipping clue as to who gets what day. That is for you all to try and figure out on your own. Be my little nosy Sherlocks and try and take a guess. If you dare! If anyone does guess right, I will give them a singular Fairy Tail One Shot of their choice of random pairing. Lucy does not have to be involved. 


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:  I do not own Fairy Tail, or it’s characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I make any money from writing this work of fiction.]
> 
> [A/N2: Welcome to the first day: Blood. I hope you enjoy this, as it just flowed from my fingertips without much care of my thought process. Thank you drunken muse, who babbled about pool sticks the whole fucking time…]

**** He found his target. A small, dark smile had graced his thin, dried, cracked lips. His dark eyes narrowing upon the object or person. Bringing a hand up to rub as his cheek, feeling the slick wetness that smeared across his once flawless, healthy skin. It had him smiling wider, more crazed as large brown eyes went wide with worry and concern. Before a soft stammer came from the short, busty blond before him. In her hand was the broken pool stick that was now tipped in his blood.    
  


“I-I am so sorry, sir,” the blond said, dropping the destroyed pool cue. 

 

Unable to help it, he let out a low chuckle as he dragged his hand back across his cheek, further smearing his blood. Not caring that it mixed with the dirt and grime that coated him. The years of travel, with no penny to his name. Shame and rejection following him wherever he had traveled, thanks to this girls partner. Who should not have been able to defeat him? There was just no rational way that the man should have been able to overpower him. His magic was just not capable.    
  


He enjoyed the confused look, mixed with just a hint of trepidation in those chocolate colored orbs. It would make things so much more fun for him if she was truly scared. He should be an immortal right now. But no, Natsu Dragneel, who was just a mage who used an ancient magic, should not have been able to get past his own magic. It had been fun flinging him around like a rag doll with his telekinesis. And from what he had gleaned after the whole of Fiore had been rearranged, drawing him to this land, that Natsu hadn’t been human from the beginning. 

 

Curling his lips upwards, giving his head a small shake as his dropped his now bloodied hand, He looked at the Blond Fairy before him. Pretty damn sure that this woman didn’t even recognize who he was. Just that he was either a weary traveler or a poor man needing help.    
  


“Uh… are you...okay? I can tend… to your wounds, if you want?” She said, her voice hesitant as if she was unsure that was a good idea.    
  


Giving another slow shake of his head, indicating that she could, watching as her body tensed ever so slightly. Her breath hitching and making her pulse jump in her neck as it picked up. Letting him know that her instincts were kicking in finally. The brawl around them in the bar was still going. Meaning that no one was really paying attention to what they were doing. Making this all the easier. So, letting his smile fall from his face as he looked up through his mud and plant caked turquoise hair, he let his gaze fall to the broken pool cue and willed it to rise as he continued to look down in the girls face. 

 

“Yes, yes you can… You can deliver a message loud and clear to someone for me, Miss,” he said, internally flinching at how hoarse his voice sounded from disuse. 

 

“Oh?” she said, fidgeting as she shuffled but a few inches away from him, trying smartly to keep a distance. “Uh.. who?” 

 

Frowning as he levitated the pool cue up behind her, angling it so it would go through a lung, but her heart as well, he let himself smile.    
  


“A member of your guild,” He said, feeling the smile get wider again as he willed the broken end of the pool cue to shoot forward. “A guild member, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia. He robbed me of my chance of Immortality.” 

 

As he finished speaking, the pool cue pierced her body with enough force that it sprayed her blood all over his person. Causing him to frown and scowl. Though he felt nothing but smug satisfaction as he watched her face contort in pain as her mouth opened to scream. He knew that piercing not just her lung which would suffocate her, but her heart it was instant death that would send the arrogant, destructive piece of shit teammate of her’s into a rage. 

  
  
The moment the woman hit the floor, he felt his eyes go wide. 

  
  
“Dyst?” 

 

His name left her lips. Sorrow filled her eyes as the life went out of them. Sneering, he pulled out the shattered pieces of the Phoenix stone he had gathered and literally glued back together, tossing it on her body. Knowing full well that Natsu was not as stupid or ignorant as people thought. Hoping that the man would come and find him. Because he’d be read. 

 

_**THE END!** _


	3. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes finding great joy in something is done by denying what is right in front of your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I make any money from writing this piece of fiction.]
> 
> [A/N2: Welcome to day two. Rapture. This was a bit of an intrigue for me… Not where I wanted to go with this word. But hey, the muse must have its way… creativity flows. AU (alternate universe).]

****He felt like he was floating, then the pain began to seep back into his body. Which was odd. He was dead, wasn’t he? How could the dead feel pain? He knew that he had died with the love of his life. So, how in all that was unholy was he feeling pain wracking his body? It was impossible unless the Gods decided to curse him further and make him suffer more for the atrocities he had done during his life. But then again, it was something he deserved to have tossed at him.

 

Willing his eyes open, due to the pain becoming almost unbearable, he figured it was time to see just what the Gods were doing to him. Only to feel more pain as his vision was overloaded with nothing but white and the smell of sterility. Causing him to groan and want to gag. The only places that he knew could smell like that were the healer huts and in modern Fiore, hospitals. So, as sound began to filter in. Muted beeping accompanied by hushed voices as whoever was near him talked to another person.

 

Deciding to wait a few seconds or minutes, time was something he was unable to determine in his pain induced state. He let his senses settle, making him think of when he was young, how when he experienced a new thing, it packed a punch of thoughts and sensations. Meaning that he’d been unconscious long enough for them to reset from the way all five or four cause he hadn’t tasted anything yet, and didn’t want to. So, feeling brave he cracked his eyes, glad that it was not a searing pain this time. But still painful none the less as he groaned again.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” A soft male voice said from his side. Whether left or right he didn’t know. “Now stay still, I am still taking your vitals. If you understand, blink once for yes and twice for no.”   


The voice sounded very familiar to him for some reason, but his mind was hazy and could not place it. But as he understood, he blinked his eyes once. Earning a small chuckle that displeased him. Soon enough the person came into his field of vision. Making him want to twitch and scream. This was one of the last people he wanted to see, let alone in a doctor’s white coat. This was a sick fucking joke, the God’s making his hell be this. Unable to move, in pain, and his doctor God Serena. A narcissist if he ever knew one. Though he had needed the man's power and convinced him to quit being a wizard saint and join his side for more power.

 

“Well, you are stabilizing. Do you want something to drink? You’ve been on an IV drip for almost a month now,” Serena said.   
  
This had him internally panicking. That couldn’t be right. A month in a hospital. No, he died in the war. His lover by his side. Both finally finding respite after centuries in his case, and almost two centuries in her case. But now that he’d been asked, he became aware of the fact his throat was exceptionally dry. So, while he got his mental state of emotions under control, he blinked his eyes once.   
  
“Good! I am surprised, unlike most coma patients you are actually not as confused, more aware. This is astounding, but I already been informed by your family that you are to not be studied at all,” Serena said as he left his field of vision.

 

This had him frowning and wondering what family? Hopefully, he was getting some kind of a blessing and it was Mavis or his brother. They were the only people he really cared about. But then again, the gods were cruel. He’d sinned greatly, taking many lives, going against the Gods to revive his brother with Etherion. Creating Demons… The list could go on.

 

“Oh, you look like you have something heavy weighing on your mind. Don’t worry, I will be putting out a call to let those who care about you, that you are awake,” Serena said as he came back into sight, a small pink daisy paper cup in his hand. “Now, let’s get your thirst taken care of and then you are to rest... being in a coma does not mean you have rested, Zeref Dragneel.”

 

Narrowing his eyes the best of his ability as his body didn’t want to listen to his commands, he opened his mouth just a bit as Serena knelt over the bed, one hand supporting his head to lift it, while the other put the cup to his lips and let just a small amount trickle into it. Making him realize that he was more parched and dehydrated than he had thought. Once he’d drank most of the cup, the world began to swim around him, eyes drooping shut against his will and then the world was black once more. The last thing he saw was the sad smile of Serena as the man looked down at him.

* * *

 

 

When next he opened his eyes, Zeref saw the same familiar white room, with the same sterile smell, except it was tinted by something soft, sweet. Groaning as he looked around he caught a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye. Wondering if Serena was there, Zeref turned his head just a bit only to partially cry out in pain at how stiff it was, on top of pain shooting up into the back of his head making his vision go white for a few seconds.   


“Oh, you are awake again, Zer!” A soft feminine voice said. “You shouldn’t move or you will have to have your neck put in traction.”

 

This voice stirred his memories, he had heard it before. Multiple times. Only it had never been this soft and full of worry and directed at him before. Though the name of the person it belonged to eluded him. The only thing he knew was that this person should hate him. Had been glad he was dead. Because he had killed her best friend or tried to, his brother, Natsu. So, he felt confused and wary at the fact that she was concerned about him. This was not right. Of course, Serena as his Doctor was a bad joke, but to have this woman care about him was just preposterous and pure torture.

 

“Zer, I am so happy you’re awake. I was so so so worried. Getting Doctor Serena’s call last night… I just couldn’t sleep,” the woman said, her voice quivering with barely restrained emotions.   
  
Annoyance flooded his mind. He couldn’t seem to grasp why she was calling him by a pet name, that was nothing more than a shortened version of his given name. Shifting his eyes as far as they could go to look at the nameless woman. He saw honey tinted brown eyes staring at him with an emotion that was so misplaced.   
  
“I know you cannot talk… and since you’ve been in a coma for a month… Dr. Serena said that due to the head and neck injury from the accident you might not have all your memories… especially of people,” The woman said, her voice showing her worry. “He said that you can respond with blinking. He mentioned one blink is yes, two is no. Think you are willing to answer some simple questions?” 

He thought about what she was saying. Wondering just what kind of accident he had been in that been the cause of all things an head and neck injury. Which meant that could be why there was pain all over his body. But not who the woman was, or why she was here. So, slowly he blinked once for her. Mining her for information on his current situation was the best and most prudent course of action.   
  
“Oh good!” she said, her relief very clear in her voice.

 

He watched as she stood up and then sat on the edge near his feet. A small part of him was grateful that she was now where he could easily look at her. See all of her. And it had him realizing that while he knew her, she looked older, more mature than he remembered. There was still a youthfulness to her facial features, but there was an aged wisdom and maturity that only came with time and experience. That and instead of short, revealing clothing, she was wearing simple clothing that hides most of (A very obviously curvaceous) her body. A soft pink knit shirt with cream slacks. Her blond hair was done up in a low, very messy bun. And there was not an ounce of make-up on her face. Letting him see worry lines and bags from sleepless nights.   
  
“Do you know who you are?” She asked.   
  
He blinked once. Doing his best to frown and show his annoyance with his eyes. The way she gave a small soft smile let him know he conveyed it clearly but it didn’t bother him. Leaving him perturbed.   
  
“Good. Do you know who I am?” She asked him.

 

He thought about it, still unable to recall her name, then blinked twice. Noticing how her face fell. Leaving her very crestfallen. His answer hurt her.   
  
“That is alright. Head injuries, especially to the side that retains memory can do that,” She said softly. “I am Lucy. Now, do you know who I am to you?”

 

He again thought about it. She was his brother’s teammate, friend, possible lover. But she didn’t ask about all that. No, she was specific in stating who she was to him. So, he blinked his eyes twice in response. Watching as her breath caught in her throat, making her chest heavy under the sweater she wore. Again his answer hurt her, leaving him more perturbed.   
  
“Oh… uh… okay…” She mumbled, clearly unsure about how to proceed.   
  
Letting a sigh escape his lips, Zeref felt a scratch at the back of his throat. Then it happened, he coughed and it sent his already inflamed body into wracking spasms of pain. Closing his eyes as he felt his eyes burn with tears as he slammed them shut. He would not cry in front of this woman. He would not show her any weakness. Then he felt himself being lifted just ever so slightly as his back being rubbing in soothing circles until he calmed down.   
  
When he felt it was okay to open his eyes, he got an up-close view of that pink sweater and realized his face was just inches from the rather large mounds it covered. Making him want to pull away. But the closeness let him pick up that faint scent that had been threaded into the sterile smell of the room. Honey and Lavender. Two things he really liked. He knew he had a sweet tooth, a well kept secret and loved lavender for the calming effect. Here she was smelling of them, naturally to boot.   
  
The moment he was laid down his eyes caught her brown ones, darkened to a rich chocolate color in worry and sadness. She fluffed the pillow around his head and neck to give it support. Then he watched as she moved just out of his range of sight and grabbed at something. When she sat up he saw another one of the pink daisy paper cups. Knowing she was going to give him the water, he wasn’t too sure he wanted her to, he needed. Not hiding the fact he was leery of her, Zeref let her lift his head just a bit and gave him the same tiny sip Serena had. Once the glass was empty, his throat feeling better and his head resting back on the pillow he just watched her.   
  
“I should get going. I rushed here after getting off work at the Daily Press… and you still need more rest, get some sleep Zer, I will be back tomorrow,” she said, pausing and chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at him. “I mean if you are okay with that?”

* * *

 

 

He didn’t want her to come back, but she was the only source of information he seemed to have at the moment. And the fact that Serena had called her after stating he’d inform his family meant that she was the family. Something that just dawned on his normally quick mind. So, giving a single blink, he watched as her whole visage lit up. Then she was standing, smoothing out the blankets where she sat. When she had started to lean in he felt panic well in him. Making the machine he was hooked up to beep faster. Giving the woman, Lucy, pause. Again hurt flickered in the depth of her eyes as she pulled back and flushed darkly.  
  
“Sorry!” she said, her voice a whispered mumble before she ran out the door, pausing only to pick up a small tan purse.

 

Her reaction to own was confusing. Why would she lean in with the intent to kiss him? That was not natural. She was the enemy. A person he knew but didn’t. That and she never told him who she was to him before his coughing fit. Cursing internally, Zeref closed his eyes, feeling much more tired than before. It was not long after that he fell asleep.

 

He looked at Lucy like she was crazy. And as far as he cared she was off her damn rocker. There was just no fucking way that what she just said was true. It had been weeks since her first visit. Zeref had started physical therapy to rehabilitate his atrophied muscles. Though the damage to his neck had taken a surgery and left his neck in a brace until the stitches would come out. Serena had told him he got lucky that he’d been found as quickly as he had. Otherwise, he’d either be paralyzed from the neck down or worse, dead. Though the latter was sounding pleasant.

 

His pain levels were at a more manageable level now. He could move his extremities, mostly his arms and hands. Do things for himself so he wasn’t feeling like an invalid. And at least three to four times a week Lucy came to visit after work or on weekends when she didn’t have to be kept busy with stuff. Though, right now he wished the crazed blond would just leave. His emotional state was a mess. He’d been informed after asking Serena about his brother, who he found had joined the local military to serve their country, had died in the war. Leading him to ask Lucy point blank just who and what she was to him.   
  
“Zer?” she said, her voice quivering again.   
  
“You Lie!” he growled, not caring that this made her eyes go bright.   
  
“I… I assure you that I am not lying…” she said, accompanied by a soft sniff.

 

Turning his head away from her, although very slowly, refusing to look at her. She spouted nonsense, lies. There was just no way that she was his wife and Mavis was his pet cat. Lucy was a liar. If she was anyone’s life, she was his brothers. Yet, something in him told him that he was being obtuse.   
  
“If you are anyone’s spouse it would be my dead brother’s. Meaning the only obligation I have to you is as an inlaw, to make sure you are okay. Do not try to trick me, woman, while I am in this state to believe that I would ever marry someone such as you. Or that the love of my life, Mavis Vermillion, is my fucking cat. Leave me!” he snapped at her.

 

The choked sob that came from Lucy had his chest feeling a dull ache. As if something inside was withering. But he was angry. He didn’t care. This was not right. The Gods would torture him, make him live through hell. And if this was his hell he would not put up with it. No, he would fight it. He and Mavis died. He still had the nightmarish dreams of how. But there was no way he would ever want that blond to be his wife, the woman he loved. Even if she exemplified a lot of the same traits he loved about Mavis.

 

“Yes, Zeref,” she stated.   
  
Seeing the distorted reflection of her standing and leaving the room in the metal of the side railing of his bed, Zeref closed his eyes and let his body lean back slowly. His heart monitor was beeping fastly again. Opened his eyes once he was resting and read what the screen said, his Blood pressure had shot up as well as his hearts beats per minute. It was tiring. A thing he was coming to hate was how easily he wore out, especially when he got emotional. That dull ache in his chest bothered him, but he chalked it up to the fact that he didn’t have Mavis with him. He just needed her beside him right now, to hold and cuddle.

 

Once more he closed his eyes and willed his mind to stillness and fell asleep once more.

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Lucy last visited, at least when he was awake. And he had received a long talking to from two of the nurses and Serena about his actions toward Lucy. But still, he refused to believe, even when they said it, that she was his wife. Making that dull ache in his chest got worse each time he found he woke up and she had left. Or the one time he had started to come to and she stood up and left. It had been the sound of her gentle voice talking to him about something he didn’t quite hear in his half-asleep state, that pulled him to the world of the waking.   
  
Now, now he was sitting in his bed looking into the large blue eyes of a white-haired demoness. Or in this place, his hell, head nurse, a family friend, Mirajane Strauss. Who was frowning at him with nothing but contempt? Making him feel like he was a small child that done something so wrong and that angry words that weren’t being said should be said. Hell, he wished that she would just speak up, yell at him instead of staring at him like that. It was very uncomfortable. The last to do it was Mavis, while they were traveling together before he killed her after realizing that he loved her.   
  
When she moved, rummaging in the purse that was more of a small bag. When she pulled out a small twelve by eighteen-inch black and white leather-bound book. He started when she tossed it into his lap, making him grimace in pain at the sudden movement.   
  
  
“You look at that, read the things written in it Zeref Dragneel before you fuck yourself out of the best thing that had ever happened in that miserable life of yours,” she hissed at him. “Because I will be damned if you push away the last living member of your family. Even if you cannot remember much due to the trauma that was caused by that car accident. If you stress her out and any harm comes to her because of it, I will personally come in here and inject your IV tube with an overdose of morphine that you won’t wake up from, then go to jail willingly for it, after I report myself.” 

He felt cold sweat form on his neck and slide down to sit between his shoulder blades. Though blue eyes were boring into him. He knew that she was serious about murdering him if he hurt Lucy further. In the life, he remembered she had taken in one of his own demons to use as a part of her magic. She was a takeover mage, who he knew to be normally bubbly, nosy, overly friendly and a total matchmaker. But that she could be just as cold, cruel and vicious as her demons souls.

 

When she sniffed at him, spun and marched stiff-backed from the room, Zeref felt a small bit of tension ease from his body. Looking down at the black and white leather book, he saw gold leaf embellishment on it. Running his fingers over it. Tracing the stamped in date and wording he couldn’t believe what he was reading. It was a photo album.

 

 **‘Xxxx - xxxx A lifetime of memories’**  

 

Shaking his head, hands trembling all of a sudden, Zeref looked at the analog clock next to the mounted Television. Seeing that he had an hour before dinner would be brought to him, he opened the album to the first page. Reading the small blurb there.

 

_‘A journey is the road less traveled, paths that are treacherous with dangers untold. But lead to the greatest treasures that are not all made of gold.’_

 

The words were written in an elegant script that was most definitely feminine. Sparking something in the back of his mind as he looked at the symbol that had been painstakingly drawn. It was the emblem that he had created to put on the armor of his soldiers. The Emblem of Alvarez, his Kingdom. Except it had small wings that seemed to wrap forward around it, but not touching. At the bottom of it again in that elegant feminine script was Alvarez Incorporated.

 

Flipping to the next page he saw a much younger version of himself, along with his brother Natsu, who couldn’t have been more than seven or eight years old. Two sets of adults in the background. But what caught his attention was the small blond girl with wide honey brown eyes smiling. There was no doubt in his mind that was Lucy, but she wasn’t looking at his brother, but him with adoration. Which struck something deep in him. Making his head hurt as if something was trying to come to the forefront of his mind.

 

Closing his eyes and biting back a groan of pain, Zeref let himself lean back against the pillows. Letting his body relax, because he had not been aware it had even tensed up. Once he felt relaxed enough he shut the album and moved it sit by his side as he tried to figure out why looking at the first page made his head hurt. It was possible that he did have memories of this world, ones that were buried fairly deep in his subconscious. The Gods were cruel and capricious he knew that. After being cursed to suck the life out of things he cared for. So, he figured it couldn’t be a far cry that they’d implant false memories of this world, its people, a life he didn’t really live and then keep it from his reach.

 

Sighing audibly, Zeref felt his waking mind drift off. No longer hungry, he just accepted that sleep was the only option for him.

* * *

 

  


It had been two days since he had received the photo album and he had learned a lot about this life he had ‘lived’ in this world. That he grew up happy, safe, healthy with his brother, alongside Lucy Heartfilia and her family. That his own family was wealthy enough that he had had a good education and went to the best college out there. Or at least according to the news article next to what was called his ‘high school diploma’. Each page seemed to have pictures of him, his family, friends, and Lucy. And in each, he saw that he was really close with his brother and Lucy.

 

Still, when he turned the page and read it, it was from spring break of his first year of college he practically threw the book on the floor. There was no mistaking the red flush to his face as he held up a large mug of golden liquid and smiled lecherously, while his other arm was draped around the shoulders of a very stunned Lucy, who had her hands lifted up, fingers touching very kiss-swollen lips. The caption was _‘Spring break The Truth of Drunken Actions!’_  Natsu was nowhere to be seen in the picture, but in the background was Elfman Strauss and Laxus Dreyar looking stunned.

 

The picture after was taken during Summer. At a cabin and beach, he knew was his families, from prior pictures and inscriptions of his childhood. Natsu was holding himself, laughing hysterically in the picture, while Zeref himself was looking stunned and wide-eyed up at Lucy who wore a simple one piece in pale red with a white sarong around her waist. Her face was red, though it looked rather smug as she looked down at him while holding nothing but the unbuttoned white short sleeve shirt in a single fist, with kiss-swollen lips. _‘Summer Does Funny Things to Those Unaware!_ ’ What made him freak out was the fact that while he looked stunned his own lips were very swollen from the obvious kiss the blond had apparently given him. There was just no way in hell that he had feelings for that woman. She belonged to his brother. And that kiss was probably payback for him being drunk and kissing her during Spring Break.

 

Pain shot through his head again as a very blurry image fought to make itself known. He wanted to scream but didn’t. There in his mind’s eye was Natsu in a military uniform, holding him by the shirt and pulling his fist back. Then in the next scene, he was getting punched by his brother. Who could be screaming at him, with a flustered and crying Lucy in the background? Then he heard the words, _“I don’t love her and she doesn’t love me. Get it through your thick skull Zeref and man the fuck up!”_

 

There was no mistaking the meaning behind those words or their truth. But still, he wouldn’t believe that he had feelings for Lucy. It was obvious that she liked him. In almost every picture of the three of them, she was always looking at him. Of course, there were pictures throughout that High School part of the album, he had other girls, one of which was Mirajane Strauss on his arm. Listed as his girlfriend. And Lucy just smiled and was always accepting, though sad looking.   
  
Then the images shifted, there was his second, third year of College. He had taken several girls as his lover apparently he got around. But then there came a huge picture of a party. His brother was there in full Military Dress Uniform. His ribbons and pins from war displayed as his arm was in a sling while he was leaning on a crutch on the opposite side. Lucy was there beside him, a smile on her face while a man he didn’t recognize had his arm around her waist possessively. He had his own hand around another woman’s waist. He knew this woman, it was Brandish the Matter Mage of his Spriggan twelve. Though he noted he was smiling, his eyes were narrowed and looking at Lucy and the male who had his arm wrapped around Lucy. The caption had him frowning, _‘Old friends gather for a Spring Break with two noobs, BlueNote and Brandish! Will there be troubled seas?’_

 

Again images flowed in a haze to the front of his mind. He heard his brother laughing as Lucy whispered in his ear. The man, BlueNote kept his hand on the small of Lucy’s back, sliding it lower than what was proper for public, glaring daggers at not just his brother, but a tall guy with shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. Unable to recall the guy's name, he was appreciative that the guy was glaring back at the long black haired man whose face reminded him of a deformed Vulcan’s. Clearly, the dirty glare being shot at his brother was not liked at all. He even felt anger at it all as he watched the scene shift in his mind, Lucy standing up and turning to wrap her arms around the man’s neck in a hug. Just to have the man wrap his arms around her like he owned her. It had him feeling angry. Then it shifted again to a much later date from what he could tell as the trees looked to be turning colors of fall as he saw his brother and that guy sitting on either side of Lucy, who was sobbing as the man stood there staring uncaringly down at her. His arm now wrapped around Brandish who was hanging off him. _“You were nothing more than a prized piece of property, Lucy. A way for me to make a statement that this pink haired dipshits brother is a fucking idiot. Though, taking your virginity was a plus.”_

 

Anger and rage he shouldn’t even feel rushed through him as those words echoed through his head. I caused pain to ripple through his whole body as that ache in his chest actually hurt. As if something was tearing inside of him. Making him want to curl up and cry like a child. Deciding that he had looked at the pictures enough for one day, Zeref put the small silken red thread in between the pages to mark where he was leaving it and shut the album and moved it to his side. Then laid down and looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. While realizing that Lucy hadn’t been to visit him at all.

* * *

 

 

He stared slack-jawed at the little piece of paper that was taped to the page. It was an obituary. An obituary for his brother Natsu, who had been killed in action alongside his whole unit. His brother had become a Combat Engineer, specialized in explosives. Which fit his fiery personality. But it stated that the whole unit had protected a small village filled with elderly, women, and children from insurgents during the war who threw bombs to destroy the village. That his brother for his valor had been given the Bronze Star and Purple Heart. As well as many other accommodations for his service to their country. Underneath in that feminine script was a simple sentence was written. _‘The flames of a Star has been snuffed, but the warmth will live on in the heart of its family and friends for eternity. Memento Mori!’_

 

On the next page was a few pictures of the funeral service and burial. One drew his attention like a moth to a flame. His heart hurt to know his brother was dead. But in that picture was him with his parents, Lucy, and her parents. And he was holding Lucy in his arms, her face half buried against his shoulder as she cried. He was giving her comfort as she broke down, while his face was a mostly blank mask, though you could see the tears glistening on his cheeks. Words and an image came to his mind. His brother stuffing things into a duffle bag, clearly getting ready to leave for the war. _“Zer, please don’t wait till it’s too late. We are not children anymore, but adults. And if you don’t be honest with yourself, and Lucy. Then you are going to lose her to someone else forever. I have always looked up to you. You were everything I wasn’t. You know how she feels. Life is short. Tell her the truth, man.”_

 

He blinked his eyes. Only to lift a hand up and rub them, amazed that he was crying. Something in him told him he didn’t tell Lucy that day. But now he knew where that nickname came from. It was something his brother always called him. Having an issue saying the letter F as a small child. Which amazed him that he recalled that. Of course, where Natsu was, he defied the God’s to bring him back to life. Again to just have him die in this world where there was apparently not magic at all.   
  
Collecting himself, Zeref flipped the page and stared hard at the picture. There was no caption. None was needed, not with the banner in the background. His father was shaking his hand on a stage behind a podium. He was being announced as the youngest president of Alvarez Incorporated. Words filtered through his head telling him he had made his father proud. That he had busted his ass to finish his business degree at the master’s level, as well as a minor in psychology and a few other things in eight years and was now taking on a role as a CEO and Board Member of the business. Scanning the picture closely he didn’t see a glimmer of blond hair, telling him that Lucy was not there for this.

 

Shaking his head he looked at the next page, where the picture was a personal snapshot. A candid of him in a pale dove gray button-up shirt. His tie was loosened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he rested his head on one hand, while the other seemed to be writing about something. His hair was a spiky, unkempt mess. And the only light in the office was the small desk lamp on his desk. Underneath had him smiling because it was the truth. _‘Doesn’t know when to quit!’_

 

A faint memory, stronger than the rest, clearer, ran through his head.   
  
_“You shouldn’t squint… you’ll need bifocals before your thirty!”_

 

 _Lifting his head up to glare at who had spoken, only to smile and laugh at the site of before him. There stood Lucy with Bunny Ears on her head, her nose painted a deep pink with little gray whiskers on her face. She held a basket as she looked at him. It was easter, the office had been on a half day. His dad valued all holidays and most were not worked, or only half day. Whether they were government, federal, or whatever._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What are you doing here?” He asked._ _  
_   
“Well, considering it is almost... Oh, I dunno ten pm, bringing you the leftovers from our joint family Easter dinner as the Easter Bunny!” she quipped.

 

 _A soft groan came from his lips. He knew his mother had standards. And he had missed a family dinner. A huge No-No in the Dragneel household. Meaning he’d be getting a cold, dark look from his mother in disappointment. So, he leaned back and ran both his hands through his now messy thick mop of hair. Which seemed to make Lucy giggle at him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What?” he asked._ _  
_   
“Oh, nothing… just that you are probably worried about your mother scolding you,” she said as she walked towards him. “Don’t worry, I smoothed it over. But you will have to do one thing for her when you get a chance to see her. And don’t ask, I don’t know, Zer… Now, let’s get you fed and then maybe I can help you out a bit. So, you can get some sleep before coming back in at 7 am.”

 

_He smiled, giving a soft thanks as he looked at her. Enjoying the way her hips swayed naturally as she walked. The small bounce of her breast as they were squished from her having to use both hands to hold the basket, that was more than likely overstuffed with good home cooked food. The smile that lit her face had his heart beating a bit faster as he smelt the honey and lavender scent that came off her._

 

There the memory stopped. Causing Zeref to growl. But he could still feel his heart beat a bit faster just as it had in the memory. His mind told him that he desired her. His emotions very strong for her. And he didn’t want to believe it. Though the words of his brother played in his head again, telling him not to wait until it was too late. Before giving the family creed to him, ‘Memento Mori’.

 

Marking his place again, then closing the album and placing it at his side, Zeref leaned back against his pillows and just stared. The sun was setting outside, casting an orange hue across the stark white walls. He was confused as to what the God’s were doing to him as punishment for his crimes. Because apparently being dead wasn’t good enough. Sighing Zeref decided that sleeping was a good way to just avoid dealing with all this. But it did disturb him that as he kept looking at the photo album he was starting recall memories, and definitely feelings, he should not have. This was not his life.

* * *

 

 

Once more he was shocked as he stared down at the photos. The handwriting was most definitely female, but it was not the same script as the others. This held more a curly scrawl to it. Causing a bit of nostalgia to well up in him. Zeref knew his lips were curled upwards in a smile. The picture he was looking at was hilarious. The picture was of his  In it, his face was flushed, his dark eyes glazed from the Alcohol. But in his arms was a rather stunned, yet smiling Lucy. It was the fact that he, himself was holding up Lucy’s hand with a simple white gold tension set diamond ring on her left ring finger. Which explained the caption being: _‘He asked for her hand in marriage as a birthday gift!’_

 

It had that dull ache in his chest flaring up, forcing him to rub at where his heart sat. It was disconcerting, but there was no mistaking it. The banner in the background said they were celebrating his 28th birthday. Meaning it had been two full years since the picture of him being made a CEO and Board Member of the Family Business. And it confused him greatly. Natsu was dead, he helped run a multibillion-dollar business, was excessively intelligent and wanted to marry a vivacious blond he had tried to kill in a war he remembered. Though he felt a small bit of happiness looking at the picture as he began to recall the whole scenario.

 

_‘Zer, Happy Birthday! And like always I have to ask what do you want most for your birthday?” Lucy asked, her face lit up by a large smile._

 

 _He blinked to clear the haze that was induced by the amount of Alcohol he’d drunk. Then smiled slowly up at her, reaching out to grab her hands with his own. Which she allowed. Just to tug her down to his level since he was sitting in one of the many high backed mahogany chairs at the dining room table._ _  
_   
“You… wanna know… Luce?” he said, slurring her name.

 

 _When she just nodded her head as she giggled at him. He smiled wider and let her right hand go._ _  
_   
“I want you to be my wife!” He said, hiccuping as he used his now free hand to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a small black velvet box.

 

 _Her eyes got wide as he fumbled a few times before he was able to flick his thumb and open the damn thing. Revealing the ring he had picked out months ago. Between work and being too much of a chickenshit as his brother loved to tell him, he hadn’t found the right moment to ask. But now, now seemed perfect in his drunk mind._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You… Zeref?” she stuttered as her face went to a brilliant cherry as she started to go into shock._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well… will you... Be… my wife? I love you, L-lucy H-h-heartfilia,” He said, stumbling and hiccuping through his half proposal and half confession._ _  
_   
Next thing he knew she was crying as she mumbled yes over and over. Sending him into action, that took a bit, but he eventually put that damn ring where it belonged and would hopefully stay for eternity. The diamond was small and simple princess cut because Lucy was his princess. Then a call from his mother had him lifting up the hand and flashing the ring at her. Just as she took the picture of the moment.’   
  
The whole ordeal was awkward and just not him. He was meticulous and planned everything out so it was as perfect as it could be. With contingency plans in case of something going wrong. There was no way he would be that nervous asking a girl (he’d know his whole life) to be his wife. And it should have been Mavis. Head spinning, though there was no pain this time, Zeref marked the page, seeing he was over three-fourths of the way done. That he was almost caught up on his life that he couldn’t really remember in this odd version of his hell. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and willed himself to think of nothing, to feel nothing.

* * *

 

 

A week had come and gone since he had acquired the photo album. His past now more or less vivid in his mind. There was still plenty of blank spaces. He couldn’t recall much other than the images and emotions that were evoked by the pictures. And after asking Serena about that, seeing the man smile as he answered that time would either bring them back or not. Zeref was proud of how well he was progressing with his physical therapy. And doing some minor occupational therapy as well as making his fine motor skills better.

 

In that whole time not once had Lucy come to visit him. He normally wouldn’t care about that. But it was bothering him that since his blow up he hadn’t seen her, except for that day he started to wake, just to have her stand and leave. It was painful. There were many questions he had, Mirajane refused to answer any, and she was the only one that could.   
  
The day before he had gone from looking at wedding pictures and a few private honeymoon pictures that had his blood practically boiling. For various and obvious reasons. Then after was another obituary. This time for both his and Lucy’s parents. They died in an airplane accident caused by a shift in the air that caused a level 3 hurricane to form over the ocean as they were flying in after a small vacation to the Paris countryside for wine. His mind flooded him with many, many images and emotions that it had spiked the heart monitor and sent him into an anxiety attack from the overload. Forcing the staff to sedate him and the Album being taken from him.   
  
Serena had asked him if he should call Lucy to come in and sit with him. And Zeref found himself torn. He just told the man no and laid in the bed for the rest of the day lucid and just out of it. But now, he was staring down at the image of him holding a small white kitten with a large yellow lace ribbon around its neck as it stared at the person taking the picture with large brilliant green eyes. _‘Zeref practice baby for when we have a daughter. He named her Mavis Vermillion?’_

 

That was his proof that Mavis was his cat. And she was the practice child for when they had a daughter? A small wave of confusion followed as he looked to the next few pictures. One of which was of his 31st birthday, Mavis was stretched across the back of his shoulders like a white fur stole, while he held Lucy on his lap. She smiled as she scratched under Mavis’ chin. It was a happy family photo that had him feeling pride, joy, and happiness. It was at odds. His mind was now telling him two stories, that couldn’t be more different from each other than possible.

 

Flipping the page, he saw that only one of the two were filled. And the image on it was curious. Black with an odd little gray-blue image that was incredibly fuzzy. But he read the tiny white print on it and dropped the book. His eyes dropping to the small caption underneath. _‘A surprise for the future daddy to be when he gets back from his business trip. We are having, TWINS!’_

 

He could feel his heart rate pick up. There was no mistaking that what was in the image was two tiny little babies. It filled in the blank as to why Lucy would be so hurt when he had told her no twice that first visit. She was pregnant, they were expecting babies. There was nothing but a mid of elation, pure, raw joy, and happiness in him. But there was also that pang of that dull ache. He had wronged her in his stubborn refusal to believe her. Even if this was a hell for him. It felt like a form of redemption.   
  
He had a good life, a wife who loved him, a cat that he was rather fond of, and babies on the way. And here he sat in a hospital bed, alone because of his actions. Reaching over, Zeref picked up the small device to call for the nurse. He needed to get them to get Lucy here. He had to make this right. Even if this was an odd version of hell for him. There was no way he would throw away a small chance of this happiness.   
  
“How… how did you get that?”

 

His thumb pausing as it started to depress the button. His head jerked around, causing pain to crawl up into the back of his head and down his back and arms. He saw Lucy standing there as if he had summoned her with his thoughts. Her face was pale, gaunt looking. Eyes were sunken and had more prominent shadows and bags under them. Quickly Zeref realized it was due to lack of sleep, being sick due to pregnancy, and her emotions.   
  
Then she was walking swiftly across the room, her small, delicate hands making him lay down as he just stared in awe up at her. Even now she was beautiful and glowing. A real princess. She made soft, annoyed Tsk as she reprimanded him for moving too quickly. All he could seem to care about was that she was so close, touching him.   
  
“I...Lucy… I am… sorry…” he said after she got him laided down and comfy and the pain finally faded.

 

The way she just looked at him, then down at the album before jumping back at him. He could see the uncertainty there in her eyes. How they became guarded. Glancing down at the image, he ran his fingers over the glossy image.   
  
“I do not want you to apologize. Especially if you are doing it because of that ultrasound picture,” she stated in a monotoned voice.   
  
Zeref flinched, all those strong happy emotions fading a bit. Growling in annoyance he flipped back to the page where he asked her to marry him. Tapping it with his fingers, before jumping to their wedding photos.   
  
“I recall a lot of the newer memories. The past is splotchy or not there. The pictures helped. I know I am married to you and… Mavis is our...our cat…” he said, practically choking on the words because of his prior claim.   
  
The soft laugh that came from Lucy had him looking up at her.   
  
“Feel kinda silly saying you were married to your cat?” she asked.   
  
Flushing dark, Zeref felt completely embarrassed. But he chuckled aloud. It was ridiculous.   
  
“Yes. And to answer your question, Mirajane Strauss gave it to me,” he stated. “I think she five finger discounted it from our shelves in our personal study.”   
  
At his words, he saw Lucy’s eyes go wide at the fact he stated he knew where the album was kept. Hell, he hadn’t known until he said it.   
  
“So…. twins?” he asked in a rather awkward manner, trying to shift the topic to what he was curious about.

 

When she smiled at him, just to snap her arm out and grasp his wrist, before lifting it up and placing his hand flat on her stomach.   
  
“Yeah. You ready old man? I mean you’ll be 33 before they are born,” she said, clearly teasing him.

 

Smiling widely as he let his fingers curl and wiggle across her cotton covered stomach, he just shook his head yes. He was just so happy that he couldn’t speak. This could end just as easily as it was going. But, Zeref decided that he would go with the flow until the God’s decided to be assholes and take it from him.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is but a fragile thing. Dreams can be manipulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I make money off this fanfiction.]
> 
> [A/N2: Welcome to the third and final day of Unholy Trinity. And by now, due to major processes of elimination, you all should know who the lucky villain is. This is your Trigger warning. This will be dark, angsty, emotionally cruel. The word itself is something that we all deal with in one capacity or another, whether awake or asleep. So, please enjoy.]
> 
> [A/N3: Slightly non-canon. IE this villain didn’t die! And this takes place at the beginning of X792.]

**** He grinned down at the unconscious blond strapped to the stone table. Her face contorted into a mask of pain and horror. It was glorious. Her body tensing and writhing in the slightly rusted iron cuffs that kept her body stretched out and pinned. This was just the first step in his master plan. And he was getting revenge in the best way possible. It had taken eight years to do it. Having to pretend he had died with the rest of his guild on Tenrou Island. Which he was still not sure how the hell he survived Zeref’s attack, but hey, he was here that was what mattered.    
  
As a scream filled the air, drowning out the chanting of the wizards he had hired from a Dark Guild that was almost as powerful as the former Oracion Seis, Zancrow looked down at his victim. Smiling as he saw the tears form along her eyelids that were squeezed shut from the horror of the dreams he had concocted and the mages made come alive in her mind.

* * *

 

 

She was standing there at the sink in the public bathroom waiting for her turn to wash her hands. The smile on her face as she looked down into the little carry seat that held her tiny daughter. A thing she didn’t think she would ever have. Those bright olive eyes staring back up at her as chubby cheeks lifted with her attempt at a smile. Something she’d been starting to do in the past week. It sent love rushing through her body as Lucy cooed in delight. 

 

Lucy looked up to see that there was finally an open sink and she stepped up, placing her daughter’s seat by her on the sink. Then set about washing her hands. It was only a few seconds that she looked away in the crowded bathroom to get paper towels to dry her hands. And that was all it took. When she turned around her daughter and the carry seat was gone, sending her into panic as she did the only thing she could think of, scream. 

 

This brought the busy bathroom to a halt. All eyes on her as Lucy began to push against the crowd. Mumbling ‘my baby’ over and over. She asked the other women if they’d seen anything. There was a unanimous response of no. And to make it worse, public bathrooms didn’t have video cameras. Causing fear to well up in her. Something told her that her husband would be very displeased with her for this. Meaning there’d be a chance she would be hit again. 

 

A few of the other women tried to comfort her as they led her from the bathroom, signaling for a nearby Mall Cop to come over. Then her world was in a rush around her. She was in a room, a statement taken. The camera’s placed to watch the doors to the restroom reviewed. Showing she went in with her daughter, but not coming out. And with all the traffic due to the holiday sales, it was hard to spot who had taken her baby. 

 

Next was her husband arriving with the cops. One of which he was. His dark olive colored eyes landing on her from under pink hair as he frowned at her as she sobbed into her hands. She was ashamed. And the look in his face told her all she needed to know. He as condemning her. The love of her life. The man she had fought so hard to win and keep during high school from his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. Whom was still a major part of his life and hated her. 

 

“Lucy tell me what happened,” he demanded the moment the room cleared out leaving them alone. 

 

Lifting her head, she didn’t meet his eyes with her own as she explained what happened. Only to flinch as pain exploded where he grabbed her upper arm. It was not her fault. She did not neglect her daughter. She had just looked away to grab some paper towels from the dispenser on the wall next to the sink. Hell, Lucy had purposely chosen the line for the end sink because it was right next to her and she didn’t have to walk away. And she was trying her hardest to make that clear to her spouse.    
  
“It doesn’t matter. You looked away from our daughter. It is your fault that she is gone, taken. And think of the things that could happen to her. Black market sale for infants. Going into a pedophile to be raised for a child porn ring… Or to be used as blackmail against me since I have a lot of enemies due to my job as a cop,” he snapped at her, running his hands through his spiky pink hair. “This is all your fault.” 

 

His words nailing her coffin lid shut. If they were able to retrieve their daughter back, she knew that he’d leave her. No matter what she did, she never did it better than Lisanna. And if she spoke up she was hit and couldn’t leave the house until the bruise healed. She loved him with all she had, regardless of the abuse. Natsu had been her dream. And now that dream was one continuous nightmare.

* * *

 

 

He cackled as he saw a bruise start to form on one of her upper arms. Oh yes, he was loving this magic. Then it happened, the magic swelled, the chant changed. It was onto the next bad dream he had planned for the blonde. His smile getting wider as his concentric ringed eyes practically glowed in his face. Zancrow would admit it if asked, but this was like heaven to him.

* * *

 

 

Lucy felt a sense of peace when her mind suddenly blacked out. All that emotional stress leaving her just physically exhausted. Then it happened again. Opening her eyes she saw people rushing around her. Sirens blaring as the acrid smell of smoke reached her nose. Groaning she tried to move her head only to feel hands clamp down on either side of her head. Forcing her to look up into a pair of large brilliant blue eyes that she knew. Opening her mouth she found she was unable to say anything as the woman above her called for something.    
  
Confused Lucy tried to speak again, only to have the woman shake her head down at her. Her lips moved but no sound reached her ears. That’s when it happened. Pain exploded through her body, centered on her abdomen. Causing her mind to flood with fear as memories danced across the mind’s eyes. She had been on her way home from the hospital. A check-up. She was pregnant with twins and almost six months. They just determined that they were girls. And now, now the pain that was excruciating was rippling outwards from her abdomen. This was wrong, so so wrong. 

 

Blinking her large brown lives she tried to speak only to taste something metallic on the back of her tongue. Only to have that blue-eyed woman look at her and frown as her hand came to rest on her forehead. Again Lucy saw the woman’s mouth move but heard nothing as her body suddenly went numb. Rolling her eyes in their socket, she saw that someone had injected her with something. Whatever it was only made Lucy feel more panic mentally. She couldn’t feel the pain, unable to talk to tell them she was pregnant… This was not good. She knew that heavy medication that numb pain could induce a miscarriage. Not that she wasn’t already sure that the head-on collision hadn’t already done that…

 

Then a head of pink hair came into her line of vision. She saw dark olive eyes looking at her in horror from under those pink bangs. Again she tried to open her mouth to speak. To tell him to make them stop. But that metallic tang only got stronger, making her feel as if she was choking. Causing her body (or at least she thought) to spasm in an effort to cough and eject what was now blocking her airways. Her vision slowly getting dimmer around the edge, Lucy tried so hard to stay awake, to speak… but nothing was working. As her vision went dark she saw the sadness in those Olive eyes as their owner visibly pulled away, shaking his head no to whatever the tall brunette woman next to him asked. 

 

It had something deep inside of her breaking. She knew as she blacked out that if she woke up he would not be there for her. That this was the final straw in their tremulous relationship. A relationship that was nothing but fails after fail. It hurt deep down inside of her, or she figured it would if she could feel.

* * *

 

 

Zancrow was cackling there was only one more nightmare left. This one he had crafted with care. In the hopes of breaking this woman. To make her capitulate. Mentally and emotionally break. It would be the sweetest thing in the world for him. Seeing her defeated, broken inside. The mistrust she’d have in those she held close. This one last nightmare. Then he’d be one step closer to getting his revenge. And unwittingly she would be the tool to give him that.

* * *

 

 

_ “You are weak!”  _

_   
“You hold us back!” _

_   
“All you do is nag!” _

_   
“There is no way that your that positive all the time.”  _

_ “How do you keep that fake mask of being perfect up?”  _

 

The words ran through her head over and over as she crouched there. Hands over her ears as tears poured from her eyes that were squeezed shut. These were her friends. People she saw as family… Of course, she knew that she was not strong physically. And that at times she was a magnet for trouble. But to hear them actually tell her these, it was like her worst nightmare come true. She smiled because if she didn’t people would bother her about it. And her privacy was something she cherished and valued. Now, now it was what was being used as a weapon to attack her.    
  
When a hand clamped down on her shoulder, Lucy whimpered and jerked her body from the hand and curled up into a smaller ball. Not cracking her eyes to look at the person, though she knew whose hand it was. Small, calloused, weathered in age. When it touched her again, she tried to curl herself into a smaller ball. Only to feel that hand get larger and scoop her up, carrying her away. 

 

Hushed whispers were coming in from all places. The words were not nice. Claiming she was putting on a show for the master. That she was faking it. It hurt, like something in her chest was being ripped apart string by string. So slow it was agonizing. So, when she felt the world still around her, no sound, Lucy dared to open her eyes and look. There she was in Master’s enlarged hand in his office as his dark eyes looked at her with worry.    
  
“Lucy, what is wrong, child?” he asked her. 

 

Her body shuddered as she shook her head no. She didn’t want to speak up and make him hate her too. Though it was odd that all of a sudden that the rest of the guild, her teammates suddenly hated her. It was all wrong.    
  
“Lucy, you need to tell me what is wrong,” he said to her.

 

Her body continued to shudder as the place that was her heart seemed to cave further into her chest. Leaving a pain filled hole.    
  
“I… dunno…. Master… I heard them say… no. no no no no no, it is not true!” she said, finally ending up ranting hysterically as she dropped her arms and wrapped them around her legs.    
  
Silently she just watched with detached eyes as Master’s brow furrowed and he set her gently on the carpeted floor of his office. His hand shrinking back to normal size as he walked to his desk and jumped up to stand on it. Looking down at him. She saw a gleam in the depths of those dark eyes. Eyes she always associated with caring and lechery. It had her breathing faster and faster. It was happening again, just like it did with those downstairs. Everything had been fine, they all were happy, wrestling, talking, and drinking. Then she made a joking quip and the guild had gone silent. Then the words they said were mean, hateful, belittling. Things she knew they’d not say. Now, as she continued to look into her own guild master’s eyes, she felt it was happening again…

 

“I think Lucy you should leave the guild,” he said in a soft voice. 

 

Unable to stop herself, she let out a broken sob. Closing her eyes as another wave of tears sprung to her eyes, she slowly stood up. Legs wobbling. She could hear him speaking again, his voice still soft, but she didn’t hear what he said. Instead, as Lucy opened her eyes she stepped back from him until she felt the door behind her. Hands fumbling along the all until she felt the handle, she turned it, and then in a fluid motion had the door open and was out it. Running as fast as she could. 

 

Get away, leave. That was what she wanted, no needed to do. This was all a horrible dream. There was no way her mind would accept it.    
  
_ “If you want it to stop, just ask me!” _

 

A voice echoed in the back of her head. Choosing to ignore it as she tore down the stairs, earning bewildered stares from those in the guild hall. Not answering as her name was called, Lucy rushed out the double swinging door. Feeling the warm sun kiss her face. Already her left hand was scratching at her guild mark on the back of her right hand. As if trying to claw it off. Not caring at the pain it caused, because it was better to feel physical pain then the emotional, she kept her pace until she reached her apartment.    
  
Once she was inside, her door and windows locked. Lucy slumped down onto the floor and looked despondent. Her left hand still scratching raw at her guild mark, which now felt very wet to the touch. She was trying to rationalize why her teammates and guild members were acting this way. It was not normal. No, it was very abnormal. Then Master telling her she should leave the guild. As she pondered she began to rock back and forth.    
  
“Lucy, you need to stop. You’re hurting yourself.” 

 

At the sound of a familiar male voice, she lifted her eyes and focused. There before her was Loke and Capricorn. Both were staring at her with worry in their eyes. Neither was wearing their trademarked sunglasses, giving her a clear view of their eyes. Shaking her head, she continued with what she was doing. Pulling further into her own mind. Refusing to look at them at all. Because something told her if she met their eyes that they two would speak their true feelings and thoughts. Her father told her she was nothing more than a failure growing up. That she was only good for being sold off to a marriage that would benefit him and the Konzern.    
  
“Lucy, you need to stop,” Loke’s voice broke into her inner thoughts. 

 

Shaking her head no again, Lucy didn’t look at him. Though when she felt a furry hand on her shoulder she threw herself to the side, inadvertently meeting their eyes. And there it was again, that gleam in the depths. Fear washed through her. She didn’t want to hear what they had to say, what they really thought of her. So, in a desperate attempt, she slammed down on her magic, forcing them back to the spirit world. The shock and hurt on their faces at her sudden actions told her what she needed. Betrayal of the worst kind.    
  
_ “Just ask, I can make this stop, Lucy.” _

 

There was that voice again. It was tempting to do what it was telling her to do, but she would not. She refused. Because it would just hate her too. So with a heavy sigh, she just let her mind go blank as she laid there in the fetal position. Unaware that her magic was being pushed from her body and putting up a magical barrier to seal out anyone who would come to see her. Both human and spirit alike. 

 

**000**

 

Time seemed to pass her by. She was not sure how long it had been. Days probaby from the state of her appearance. But she was trudging in the early morning light towards the guild. Not once had she heard anyone come to her door. Than again of course, no one would want to. They all disliked her. And she had made her decision. She was going to leave fairy tail. Wander as a mage. Stay away from people as much as possible. If her own friends, Nakama, even spirits turned on her, then no one could be trusted .

 

Then there had been that voice constantly just telling her that she should just ask it to make it all stop. So sweet and tempting. Her brown eyes darting left and right as she entered the guild’s main hall. Surprised to see those who had once been her caring teammates, other guild members as they all just looked at her. Master was sitting on the bar top. His gaze worried as he looked at her, just like the others. But she knew, knew it was all a lie.    
  
Smiling a small smile, Lucy opened her mouth to speak, only to feel something inside of her snap. Her heart shattered as so many things flooded her mind. She could hear conversation’s happening. One’s that would indicate that she had not been present when they happened. Everyone was bad mouthing her. Snapping her mouth shut, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she felt her magic surge through her body. Flaring almost painfully like a liquid fire in her very veins. And she laughed, it even sounded hysterical to her. Arms coming to wrap around her her stomach. Lucy let her magic build, until burst out of her body.    
  
She caught the dulled glow of gold mixed with black. Her mind told her that she had to stop, even if they caused her pain, this was not a good route to take. The fact that she didn’t care to make it stop, instead, Lucy just let it swell more and more. Letting the gold shine turn to black. All the love she felt for them now turning to sorrow and hate. Feeling she wasn’t aware she could harbor on this level. Again she heard that hysterical laugh burst from her lips as her magic held a sharp edge to it. Then her world turned red as screams filled with pain filled the air. Uncaring as she stood there at the epic center until it died down. When it did Lucy saw the bloody aftermath and felt suddenly sick. Though all she could do was just laugh as she slowly sunk to the ground.

 

_ “I can make this stop, all go away if you just ask.” _

 

Horror began to creep through her body. Fatigue. Nausea. Fear. Sadness. Loneliness. These began to filter in. Followed by Anger and contempt. With a soft whimper as it hit her what she had just done, Lucy cried out. What had she done? Why had she done it? For the first time in days, she was seeing the world clearly for the first time. And what she was seeing was a macabre scene from a horror movie. She wanted this to go away. To not be real. So, she finally mumbled, yes, to the voice in her head. Only to get a deep masculine laugh.    
  
_ “Then it is gone. Time shall be rewound. But, you are mine now. This was a glimpse of your future Lucy. Those you call family, they will all betray you like this. Want you gone. Do not forget it when you wake up next.” _

 

Then her world went dark again as she hoped that what the voice said was not reality.

 

At her consent to him making it all go away, Zancrow cackled loudly, before letting his Dark fires fill the room. Killing the Dark Mages he had hired. Not leaving a single one alive, turning their bodies to ashes. While leaving Lucy unharmed and easily found by her teammates. He would be seeing her in the future. The nightmares were embedded into her mind and soul now. The magic ensured that. She was his tool to take down her guild. Turnign all her positive feelings into negative ones. And he knew that she was a very positive person. So the stronger they were the more powerful the negative emotions she displayed would be.

  
  


**_THE END!_ **


End file.
